Scroll compressors have become widely utilized in many refrigerant compression applications. Scroll compressors are relatively efficient, and are being utilized in more and more applications. In a typical scroll compressor, the compression chambers are defined by two generally spiral wraps. The spiral wraps are formed on individual scroll members, and extend from a base plate. The spiral wraps interfit to define compression chambers. One of the spiral wraps is driven to orbit relative to the other, and the size of the compression chambers changes to compress the entrapped refrigerant.
As the compression chamber nears the end of its cycle, the entrapped gas is exposed to a discharge port. The entrapped gas leaves the discharge port and moves through a check valve to a discharge plenum. The discharge check valve is typically opened during operation of the scroll compressor. The check valve closes the discharge port and desirably prevents backflow once the compressor is stopped.
Further areas of applicability of the present disclosure will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the disclosure, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the disclosure.